


The Silent Engineer

by Groot_Is_God



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Feels, Avengers Tower, Cold, Common Cold, Coughing, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Blame Tumblr, Post-Avengers (2012), Sick Character, Sick Tony, Sick Tony Stark, Sickfic, Tony Being Tony, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_Is_God/pseuds/Groot_Is_God
Summary: Tony gets a cold but won't call it quits. The team takes care of him.





	The Silent Engineer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey they didn't fall asleep at the end of this one! Giving myself a pat on the back for that!
> 
> Once again, I totally blame tumblr for this one, there's too many amazing prompts on there that fill my sickfic kink.

“It’s just a little cold!” Tony said, exasperated.

And he was right, in a way. It was just a cold, but it sure wasn’t little. Tony had woken up due to a coughing fit, his lungs feeling as though they were on fire. His throat ached from overuse due to the coughing and Tony’s inability to stop talking. Tony knew he would get better faster if he relaxed and stopped talking, but he had too much work to do and had already told everyone he was fine. Going back on that statement would look bad.

So, Tony went on like in was a normal day, stopping every few minutes to cough. His voice became raspier with every word he spoke.

Later on, the team all gathered in the workshop to listen to Tony explain the upgrades he had been working on. His voice was barely audible at this point, to the point where the team was having a hard time understanding what he was saying.

“Tony, stop.” Steve said, putting his hand on the engineer’s shoulder.

Tony jumped, and turned to face the soldier. “What?” He whispered, a confused look on his face.

“Dude you’re sick. You need to rest.” Clint told him from where he was perched, an _‘I told you so’_ look spread across his face.

“No, I’m- “Tony trailed off, his mouth still moving but no sound coming out. He gave the others a confused look, opening and closing his mouth but no sound was admitted.

“Tony?” Steve asked quizzically. They all stared at the man in front of them as he attempted to speak.

A small smile crept over Natasha’s face. “You are sick, and because you are so stubborn you lost your voice.” She murmured. Tony glared at her, but knew she was right.

“You need to rest.” Bruce told him, repeating what Clint had said earlier. The archer had a smug look on his face. Tony crossed his arms in protest but let himself be led upstairs to the common area. They left him on the couch while the others retrieved supplies.

Bruce came back first with cold medication. Tony opened his mouth to protest again but stopped when Bruce came him _‘the look’_.

As the others gathered on the couches around him, Clint started a movie. Tony opened his mouth to attempt to make a comment, but Natasha placed a finger on his lips. “No speaking for you, even if you can.” Tony rolled his eyes but smiled slightly, settling back to watch the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> For more content and fabtabulousness check out my tumblr! groot-is-god.tumblr.com


End file.
